Consulting My Thoughts
by EndlessImmortal
Summary: A short  ish  collection of my poems. These accumulated over the last few months when I was going through some emotional changes. More may be posted soon. Depends :P R
1. ardor

Soft Air Swirls On Fingers

Breath Caresses Your Face

Melt Me With Your Kiss

Blow My Thoughts Away

Singing Softly While I Sleep

Take Me To Infinity

Stars Flash Like Your Eyes

Velvet Skies Like The Color

Sweep Away All Fears

Hearts Melt Into One

Keep Me Safe Until The End

Love Me To The Death


	2. dead

Taste the raven on my tongue

Inky tears mar your hands

Evil is a virtue

Eats you up

Mark my words

Silence

Death


	3. dreaming

Singing teeth

Smiling heart

Closeness is inevitable

Rolling emotions

Love buzzes

Like a city on steroids

Dying starlight

Don't end


	4. ebony

Beautiful monster

Black lips succulent

Most venomous tongue

Leather fingers

Rough and dirty

Smooth on my skin

Lightning studded eyes

A temptress it is

Rose stem legs

Cut right through


	5. falling

It must be her eyes

Blue as a summer's day

The hair like silk

Falls in your fingers

Persona like a vice

Catches you quick

Leaves you dangling

Promises

Smiles

The things you live towards

Hope for the world

It turns out

Past the hair

Into storm cloud eyes

She could likely fall

Disregard the smiles

The laughter;

The bliss

Pass me into her

Moments on the phone

Nights on the street

Moments in my arms

Days in her light

Fall for the eyes

The hair

The lies

Awes your breath

Occupies the mind

No notice to the girl by your side


	6. flash

Cold fingers

Dark-beating heart

Fistful of glitter

Thrown into the sky

Produce the stars

That blow my mind

Shared secrets

Hidden dreams

Come back to me


	7. glass heart

Had me at a loss for words

Without a breath

You drew me in

Soft words graceful

Right in their own way

Artful smiles

Casual 'loves'

I shouldn't do this

No more heartache

If I go with you

Who's to blame

For my mistakes

Except me

Trying to steal kisses

Fingertips skim the truth

I cant have you


	8. impression

Paper hands

Warm chills

Falling rain

This is my will

We spoke in tongues

Our eyes as one

Draining love

Look what ive become

Lasso my world

Breath in my soul

The dreams are coming

As I lose control


	9. innocent

Phantom fingers

Laced into mine

Snakes around my waist

Unable to breathe

Kick drum vibrates

Beneath my ribs

Cigarette burn

Sucking in my chest


	10. longing

Too short a goodbye

The stars linger on my lips

Close your eyes

We'll meet again

Phantom hands laced in mine

Fingers on my heart

A touch so soft

Full of grace

Dreams dust my mind

A sugar pure and fine

Sweet as the skies

That brush against my door

Heart shaped bruises

Imprinted on my skin

A mark from the loves

That never had the time to begin


	11. mirror

Quirked eyebrow

Glint in your eyes

Steely blue

Touch of the hand

A breath released

Grass on my fingers

Hesitation on your tongue

A warm invitation

Jaded mind

Needs a release

Driven actions

Reel you in

Keep me here

With your smile

Confused now

Tear me without hesitation

Without meaning to

Look inside

See what I feel

Mirror it to me

Forget her

Forget the lies

See me

Remember the times


	12. nerves

Pounding hearts

Lightning eyes

Draw your heart inside mine

Shining lights

Cold stones

Tongue-in-cheek

Burns through the truth

Daring words

Breaths of electric air

Choking on kisses

Living for the thrill

Arcs of color

Emotion in the night


	13. predation

Breath before the kill

Prey is crouched

Fire in the voice

Lick my lips

Bore into your soul

Shaking with anticipation


	14. shock

Racing mind

Skips a beat

Electric shocks

To buzzed-up bones

Bright eyes smile

Flashing at me

Soft words float

Like smoke in the dark

Sleeping fingers

Awake with a start

Jolts of energy

Straight to the heart


	15. quintessence

Lovers on the field

Neon in your eyes

Watching from behind

Hard beneath your skin

The scent under my nose

The footsteps in my wake

Run the length of my arms

Draw me from the pen

You're poetry in arcs

Standing stock still

Out of the game


	16. speak

I'm not hungover you

Just the words that you speak

I love the way you talk to me

Love how you're sweet

Your words contradict you

They don't show who you are

Just a mere cover-up

Just there to get you where you want

I'll always come back

Pull me in with your words

You know I love it best

When you only speak what you've heard

You say im the one

That im more than just a girl

Try saying that to the line

Of people you already hurt

You're nothing but trouble

A tool doused in charm

Might wanna consider that

Before you pull me in your arms

I'll always come back

Pull me in with your words

You know I love it best

When you only speak what you've heard


	17. waves

Sleep against the stars

Stare blank ahead

Pain without remembrance

Drawing cherry lips

Out of thin air

Phantom hands move

Writing in the sand

Words not to be understood

Bright eyes laughing

Humor unheard

Ghostly vacant

Sand whips my dreams

Tears them to velvet

There goes a life


End file.
